


Anguish

by eerian_sadow



Category: Transformers - All Media Types, Transformers Generation One
Genre: Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Other, Tentacle Rape, Trauma, heavy on the hurt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-02
Updated: 2018-04-02
Packaged: 2019-04-17 14:46:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,108
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14191299
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eerian_sadow/pseuds/eerian_sadow
Summary: Sunstreaker has no idea how they got captured, but he's going to make damn sure he gets Sideswipe and Jazz out.





	Anguish

**Author's Note:**

  * For [HeartsGuardianSol](https://archiveofourown.org/users/HeartsGuardianSol/gifts).



> So a long time ago on Tumblr, I posted a prompt list and asked for people to pair characters with a prompt and I would write it.
> 
> I'm uh... pretty sure this is in no way what the prompter had in mind.

Jazz/Twins tentacles

Sunstreaker had seen his brother moaning with interface array on display more than once. After all, they had helped each other into elaborate gear, elegant ties and the occasional toy photo shoot more than a few times. Sideswipe in the throes of pleasure was nothing exactly new.

The current situation was nothing he had ever imagined he would ever find his brother or Sideswipe’s lover in.

Sideswipe and Jazz were both restrained by a dark green fiber--not a plant but definitely some kind of organic fiber made to look like one--with their modesty panels open and valves stuffed with appendages made from the same green fiber. Sunstreaker didn’t even want to think it, but they looked like victims in one of the humans’ stranger pieces of pornographic media.

All of the appendages--tentacles, they looked just like the tentacles he had seen on the internet--jolted when he stepped into the room, and surged toward him enthusiastically. Sunstreaker pulled his blaster out and fired at the closest, and they drew back again, but not before the motion caused more than a little stimulation in their captives. 

Jazz writhed as the tentacles moved, optic band dark and mouth dropped open as he panted with exertion. The tentacle in his valve flexed before pulling out a few inches and shoving roughly back in. The black and white mech groaned and his spike dribbled a small trail of transfluid and charge flickered across his plating with his overload. The tentacle didn't stop moving, even as Jazz’s cries began to sound pained.

A few feet away, Sideswipe was in a similar predicament. One tentacle pumped into his valve vigorously, while a second wrapped around his spike and squeezed tightly. His legs were free enough to kick at the ground, though he wasn’t making any progress toward freeing himself. He swore loudly, and thrashed his head as another tentacle attempted to use the action to force itself into his mouth. 

Sideswipe lost that battle with an anguished moan, and that finally made Sunstreaker move forward. 

The yellow mech drew a second pistol and advanced on the mass of tentacles. He shot individual tentacles as they approached him, doing enough damage to make them stay away. He wanted to stop and cut Jazz loose as he passed the weakly groaning mech but that would probably be futile at best; they would catch him while he was distracted and slow or reclaim Jazz while he was too tired to get away.

Instead he moved steadily closer to the hub where the tentacles all connected to the wall. It didn’t matter if that was just their anchor point or the actual control hub; if he took it out, the tentacles holding Sideswipe and Jazz would stop and they could make their escape.

He snarled as he reached the wall and flipped the switch on the blaster in his right hand and turned on its self-destruct mode. Then he shoved it into the mass of tentacles and turned around in time to shoot away three large tentacles that were heading right for him with purpose. When they flinched back, Sunstreaker ducked under them and sprinted away from the wall. He counted five steps and dropped to the ground, hoping it was enough distance to avoid the worst of the blast. 

One of the tentacles grabbed his ankle and wrapped around tight enough to bend the edges of his plating in. Then the pistol exploded in a wash of heat. The tentacles shuddered and fell limp.

The room fell silent for several kliks. Sunstreaker ignored the burning sensation on his back that said he hadn’t been quite far enough away from the explosion and kicked at the tentacle around his ankle. Just as it fell away, he heard Jazz start whining--a high pitched, pain filled sound that he never ever wanted to hear again.

“Easy, Jazz, I’m coming.” The yellow mech made his way to his feet and forced away the urge to take care of Sideswipe first. Jazz obviously needed him more right now.

“Sunny?” Jazz’s whining stopped and he turned his head toward Sunstreaker, though his optic band stayed dimm. “Sunny! Get it out of me! Get it out! Getitout getitout getitoutgetitout!”

“I’m going to, Jazz. Just hang on.” Behind him, Sideswipe was spitting the tentacle out of his mouth as Sunstreaker staggered on his damaged ankle toward the saboteur.

Jazz began whining again and the yellow mech could hear all of his vital systems straining as he tried to stay still. Once he was at the black and white mech’s side, he could see the minute trembling of his armor plating. Jazz’s distress was almost tangible. “Getitoutgetitoutgetitout!”

“I am, Jazz.” Sunstreaker had no idea how he was keeping his voice so steady. He wrapped a hand around the tentacle penetrating the saboteur’s valve. “I’m pulling it out right now.”

He didn’t give Jazz time to tense or acclimate to the idea, something that might have done more harm than good in the black and white’s current state. Sunstreaker simply pulled the offending appendage out of Jazz’s valve the same way he would pull a piece of bandaging mesh off of a tender wound: very quickly. 

As soon as the tentacle was removed, Jazz keened and arched up as another overload crackled across his body. His spike twitched as it tried to expel fluid that his tanks no longer contained, and lubricants and whatever the tentacle had left in the saboteur’s valve dripped onto the floor. Sunstreaker watched despite himself until Jazz dropped back to the floor and began sobbing.

Sideswipe was at Jazz’s side a moment later, torn bits of tentacle dangling from armor seams, and rage on his face. He gathered the smaller mech into his arms and began carefully unwinding the tentacles that had restrained the black and white mech. 

“I got you, Jazz. I’m here. It’s gonna be okay now. Sunny killed it for us.” Like Sunstreaker, his voice was eerily calm.

Jazz clung to the red mech as soon as his arms were free and continued sobbing. 

The twins exchanged a long look, angry and ready to kill anyone who came across their path. Whoever had created those tentacles and inflicted them of Jazz was going to _pay_.

“I got you, babe,” Sideswipe crooned again. “I’m gonna take you home and we’ll get every bit of that thing washed out of you. I promise.”

Sunstreaker raised his pistol and pulled a knife out of his subspace, prepared to destroy every being between them and the exit to make sure that his brother kept that promise.


End file.
